The present invention relates to a method of and arrangement for separating paper- and synthetic plastic material-containing mixtures.
Synthetic plastic materials are produced from valuable raw materials. Synthetic plastic material wastes are now predominantly burned or collected in deposits. Taking into consideration the environmental protection and the increased depletion of raw materials, the recovery of synthetic plastic material and paper from wastes is of increasing importance.
Bahr and Vogt compare in "Industrieanzeiger" 99, pp. 2021 ff (1077) various methods of processing of synthetic plastic material wastes. They mention also electrostatic methods which, however, are not described in detail. In accordance with Grubbs and Ivey in "US Bureau of Mines Solid Waste Research Program", TPR 63 (1972), the paper-/synthetic plastic material-mixtures are electrostatically separated on a roller separator. After the comminuting cutting of the mixture and charging the particles in ion stream of a corona discharge, the mixture to be separated is supplied to the roller separator and separated into a synthetic plastic material fraction and a paper fraction. Condition for the separation result is, however, that the mixture to be separated prior to feeding to the separator must have a definite mixture of approximately 50%. Since it is known that the roller cutter permits only low material throughput, only low quantities of waste can be processed with the known methods and arrangements.